Battle of Seoul (Second Korean War)
The Battle of Seoul, also known as Operation Hammer Strike was a major battle which was occurred in the capital city of South Korea, Seoul, from July 10 to 14 2054. The battle was between the armed forces of North Korea (Korean People's Army) and South Korea (Republic of Korea Armed Forces), with the latter being supported by troops from the United States Marine Corps and the U.S. Army Rangers. In the aftermath of the failed assassination attempt on the North Korean Supreme Leader, the United Nations Command (UN) started to contemplate the possibility of deploying troops to the Korean Peninsula. North Korean Supreme Leader ordered the Korean People's Army to cross the 38th Parallel in an effort to invade South Korea. After 4 days, the KPA were exhausted after months of nonstop fighting, thereby allowing the United States and NATO coalition forces to regain the initiative in Korea. Battle The battle began when North Korea invaded Seoul in 2054, causing a large amount of devastation to the city. Even as the battle raged, reinforcements from the United States Marine Corps deployed in Drop Pods from airships high above the city, sending thousands of American troops into the battle zone, among them Jack Mitchell and his best friend Will Irons, who had only joined the Marines six months ago. The drop pods almost immediately came under fire from anti-aircraft weaponry, leading to the loss of several pods. When the pod that carried Mitchell and Irons's pod was hit by anti-aircraft fire, they were forced to make their way through a building in order to enter LZ Epsilon, where they were originally supposed to land. After fighting their way through North Korean forces, along with dealing with a swarm of drones, the squad came across a squad of Atlas Corporation soldiers that were escorting a VIP out of the city. Eventually they arrived at their target, a North Korean Havoc launcher that the North Koreans were using to take out major roads. Though the demolition team that the squad was supposed to link up with had been wiped out, the squad was able to advance and destroy the launcher, at the cost of Irons's life and Mitchell's arm. Following the destruction of the launcher another division of Marines arrived in the city and began assisting in the offensive to push the North Koreans back into the border. At the same time, the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force deploys its Second, Third and Fourth Escort Fleets - the Fourth equipped with advanced Kongo-class Destroyers - to aid the Enterprise Task Force. While the combined Second and Third Fleets defeat an attempt by the 30th Surface Ship Division fleet to outflank the Enterprise, the Fourth reinforces the Enterprise Task Force to deal a heavy blow to the Soviets, who retreats to rally in Soviet and North Korean waters under the Admiral Kuznetsov fleet. The RoK Army regiments stationed along the DMZ fight valiantly for several days, fighting off several attacks by North Korean forces at the cost of withering down their own forces to near-critical levels. Deciding to consolidate its remaining forces while awaiting the mobilization of its remaining regular Army formations, the South pulls back from Seoul, Chuncheon, and Sokcho provinces to establish a secondary line around Daejon and Wonju - the former of which soon becomes a quagmire for both sides, leading the China to aid the North's cause by providing some of its most advanced tanks. The United Sates and NATO Coalition mobilizes itself early, with its initial force consisting of the French Foch Task Force as well as the First and Second Airborne Regiments of the JGSDF. While the Foch Task Force stares down the currently-neutral Chinese Yellow Sea and Qingdao Division fleets, awaiting the arrival of the Japanese Fourth Escort Flotilla and the British Ark Royal Task Force, the U.S. Army's First and Second Airborne Regiments rebase to Daejeon in preparation for a jump on Pyongyang. The remaining forces of the RoK Army gradually begin to be reinforced by the reserves, with both the North and the South throwing every unit possibly available into the Daejeon and Wonju districts. South Korean forces defend against massed Northern tank forces with little more than M1A2 Abrams and shoulder-launched anti-tank weapons, showing tremendous courage in the face of overwhelming force for several. Their efforts pay off, when KPA forces are finally ejected from Wonju by the arrival of Southern K1 tanks, leaving the RoK in a position to counterattack. Meanwhile, the Enterprise Task Force and its Japanese allies fight a harrowing battle off the coast of North Korea against the Admiral Kuznetsov Fleet and its escorts. While the combined US/JMSDF fleets take appalling damage in the face of North Korean destroyers and cruisers, they score several victories against the North Koreans for their sacrifice - largely thanks to the efforts of the Enterprise's carrier air wing, namely the VFA-211's Super Hornets and Va-52's A-6 Intruders. After losing many of its vessels, the Admiral Kuznetsov retreats to the shores off Vladivostok to consolidate its own forces, and to prepare for a final confrontation with the Enterprise, however he is later killed by the Atlas PMC operatives and Delta Force operatives. Aftermath Though the South Koreans and Americans were victorious, the cost was heavy; 6000 Marines and Army Rangers were killed in four hours, along with many South Korean civilians. Will Irons was also killed, and Mitchell lost his arm in the explosion of the Havoc launcher while Sonic Jr's eye was pierced by the scrapnel. Afterwards Mitchell left the Marines to work for Atlas, with Will's father Jonathan Irons, the company's CEO, offering to replace his arm while Sonic Jr left the U.S. Army Rangers to work for the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization, with Nick Fury offering to replace his eye. Two years after the battle of Seoul, North Korea mobilized its nuclear stockpile, aiming for Washington, D.C., New York City, Mackinaw City, Seoul, Moscow, Sydney, and Tokyo. Peru sent some police and army snipers to try to assassinate Kim Jong-Un. Many were caught and executed, but Supreme Leader's wife was killed. The remaining spies were tortured and executed and North Korea hit Lima in retaliation, causing Peru's capital to be relocated to Ilo and plunging Peru into civil war and regional conflicts. Sino-Russian forces successfully occupied Chagang and South Hamgyong, and more than 77,000 troops and 30 tanks were sent to join the invasion. Russia started to launch missiles at Pyongyang and other major cities in North Korea, causing North Korean Supreme Leader to abandon his citizens and escape to a bunker. Russian President evacuated to a secret bunker somewhere in Ural Region, along with ministers and staff from the Kremlin are also evacuated. Evacuation efforts began in Moscow, St. Petersburg, Samara, Nizhny-Novgorod, Krasnodar, and Kazan in anticipation of nuclear bombs. Mozambique denounced North Korea and imposed an embargo on virtually all goods traded between the two. Australia declared war on North Korea and prepared 50,000 troops to invade North Korea. New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, UK, France, Canada, Indonesia, Thailand, Japan, and the USA agreed to join in the invasion. Laos imposed trade sanctions on North Korea. Gallery US Marine Battalion.jpg Iraq-f3642d1e3ac18e6afb3f3257d2aa6ce8f5048ed1.gif Medal-of-honor-warfighter4.jpeg 050724-m-0502e-027.jpg Fallujah.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg MultiCam-camouflage.jpg 22combat span.jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg U1Gaa.jpg Images.jpg 5002565.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg USMC-110919-M-RU378-294.jpg ROK Marine with K2.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-6 4.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-1 4.jpg 2012. 9. 인천상륙작전 전승행사 Rep. of Korea Navy 62th Anniversary of Incheon Landing Operation Rep.of Korea Navy (7998834439).jpg USMCMarksmanshp.jpg Usmc.jpg Usmc 0.jpg USMC-041227-M-0484L-006.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg BarawalaKalay.jpg CoD4 Marines Black Camo.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg 020410-M-9902V-029 - U.S. Marines MOUT practice at Camp Hansen in Okinawa, Japan.jpg United States Navy SEALs 066.jpg USMC-070806-M-5936S-004.jpg A CO 1-18IN 2BDE 1ID on patrol Iraq Nov 2004.jpg M16A2 M203.jpg United States Navy SEALs 016.jpg United States Navy SEALs 019.jpg United States Navy SEALs 089.jpg Commando Marine, cérémonie du 06 juin 2009 hommage au commando Kieffer.jpg Royal Marines snipers displaying their L115A1 rifles.jpg Category:2050s conflicts Category:2054 in Korea Category:Second Korean War Category:Fictional battles Category:Battles involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Battles involving North Korea Category:Battles involving South Korea Category:Battles involving France Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving New Zealand Category:Battles involving Australia Category:Battles involving Japan Category:Battles of the Second Korean War involving the United States Category:Battles of the Second Korean War involving Canada‎ Category:Battles of the Second Korean War involving the United Kingdom‎ Category:Battles of the Second Korean War involving France Category:Battles of the Second Korean War involving New Zealand‎ Category:Battles of the Second Korean War involving Australia Category:Battles of the Second Korean War Category:Urban warfare Category:2050s in Seoul Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Military operations involving the United Kingdom Category:Military operations involving France Category:Military operations involving Russia Category:Military operations involving Japan Category:Military operations involving Australia Category:Military operations involving New Zealand